


Metall/u/rgy Shorts

by AnonymousElement



Series: Metall/u/rgy [42]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousElement/pseuds/AnonymousElement
Summary: Short Metall/u/rgy stories.





	1. Art Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place when they were in school together

Iron sat as motionless as she could manage and looked out the window, moving only to brush a strand of gray hair from her face. 

"Just a little bit longer," Carbon announced, looking up over her sketch board. 

"It's fine..." Iron responded quietly. 

"You know," Carbon mused, "You're really good at this." 

"What do you mean?" Iron asked, keeping still, "You're the talented one." 

"Without you I wouldn't have anything half as lovely to draw." 

Iron started to blush, and, knowing that Carbon was watching her, became even more flushed. 

"You're just lucky this isn't a color portrait," Carbon joked.


	2. Job Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the near future.

"You said that you wanted to work more, right?" 

Holmium looked up from her smoothie at her boss, Fluorine. 

"Huh? Oh, yes!" 

As she was finishing up with school, Holmium had more time that she could spend working as a receptionist at Fluorine's dental practice. 

"Do you remember the woman who was here the other day that I was talking to?" Fluorine said, seemingly changing the subject. 

"Um...the well-dressed woman who you went out to lunch with?" 

"She's the one. That was my girlfriend, Krypton."

"Ah, I see," Holmium replied. She had always wondered if Fluorine, as lively and outgoing as she was, was seeing someone. 

"She's a club owner, actually." 

"Oh?" 

Fluorine nodded and leaned against the front desk. 

"You know, how would you feel about being a bartender?"


	3. Transformation Sequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set whenever Lu and Dy are a couple.

With the key Dysprosium had given her, Lutetium unlocked the door to Dysprosium's apartment. They had planned to meet here after Dysprosium was finished with work and then go on a date together. Lutetium put the book that she had brought with her down as she heard the door open once more. 

"I hope you weren't waiting long." 

Dysprosium was dressed in her usual working attire: an unassuming t-shirt, baseball hat, jacket and jeans.

"I just got here," Lutetium replied. 

"Good! I'll go and get changed, then." 

Dysprosium hurried into her room, leaving Lutetium in silence once more. A short amount of time later she returned a new woman, almost unrecognizable to all but Lutetium. She wore an extravagant, regal suit and had her shoulder-length hair tied back. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting." 

"It's fine," responded Lutetium punctually, who turned to gather her things. 

With a grin, Dysprosium approached Lutetium and took her hand, leaning down to kiss it lightly. 

"Shall we depart?" she inquired. 

She was met with a bonk on the head from Lutetium's book, but looked up to see what was, in her opinion, the most charming smile in the world. 

"It's a date."


	4. Mono Aware

"Remember to eat lunch, Plat. And don't forget your coat! Copper will be there if you need anything, but call me if something comes up, okay?" 

"Don't worry!" said Platinum, packing the lunch Cobalt had made for her. She was going to spend the day being taught how to ice skate by Copper. 

"And be careful, okay? I don't want to have to call Mercury and explain why you're in the hospital with hypothermia." 

Platinum laughed, hefting the bag over her shoulder and giving Cobalt a kiss. 

"Let's go together next time, okay?" 

After walking her girlfriend to the door, Cobalt kicked back on the couch under a blanket. It was only a matter of moments before she had fallen asleep. As she napped, Platinum sheepishly returned. 

"I'm back, I forgot my-" she called ahead, covering her mouth when she saw that Cobalt was sleeping. 

"Oops!" 

Tiptoeing over as quietly as possible, she planted a kiss on Cobalt's cheek. 

"Thanks for taking care of me," she said, and quickly gathered her things so not to keep Copper waiting.


	5. Cold Air

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" 

"Mrs. Radon," Nobelium said with some surprise and turned to greet her. 

It had snowed lightly overnight, covering everything. Radon shivered and pulled her shawl around her shoulders. 

"Are you sure you'll be all right outside in the cold?" asked a concerned Nobelium. 

"I'll be fine, Nobelium," replied Radon. She coughed lightly, at odds with her optimistic attitude. 

"Please, let me bring you back inside," Nobelium requested. 

Radon acquiesced, and before she knew it Nobelium had picked her up in her arms as if she was weightless. They returned to the house this way together. 

"Thank you, Nobelium," Radon said, her turn for surprise. 

"Of course, Mrs. Radon."


	6. Stable Isotope

Lithium's office was dark. Turning her head and shifting a stack of papers, she glanced at her watch. It was late in the evening. How long had it been since the last time she fell asleep at her desk? She groaned quietly as she sat up, her body stiff from the awkward position she had been sleeping in. 

_I wonder if Sodium is still awake_ , she thought, her mind, in the absence of work, beginning to wander. 

_I wonder what Potassium is doing right now?_

Lithium shook her head, clearing her mind and with it the last vestiges of sleep from her consciousness. Habitually checking her phone, she noticed that she had received one new message while sleeping. 

_Hello_ , a voice announced, one that she recognized. _It's me, Polonium. If you're free tomorrow night, I'd like to invite you out for a drink. Only if you're free, of course._

Lithium could picture her smiling as she said that. 

_I know how busy you are_ , she continued. _Anyway, I'll talk to you soon. Bye._

Lithium set her phone down on the table. Meeting with Polonium was one of the few times she didn't feel completely buried in work, a relief that seemed all too foreign to her these days. Lifting her jacket from the desk and folding it neatly over her arm, she stood. The light in the hallway outside her home office was still on, and as she turned the corner towards her room she found herself face-to-face with Sodium, looking as if she was just about to go to bed. 

"Oh, mom. I thought you were already asleep," Sodium said. 

"I'm on my way to," Lithium noted. 

There was a moment of silence between them that Lithium didn't know was awkward or not. Before she could tell her daughter goodnight, Sodium stepped forward and hugged her. 

"Thanks, mom." 

"For what?" 

"For everything. For all your hard work." 

Lithium returned the hug, and kept her hands on Sodium's shoulders even after they separated. 

"Of course. Now, get some rest." 

Sodium smiled and nodded and continued to her room. Lithium watched her walk away before turning back towards her own. There were so many things that she still wanted to say to her. Lithium promised, on her merit as a mother, that someday she would.


	7. Snow Powered

Galinstan and Thallium were on their way home from school, admiring how the lights of the city looked in the snow.

"It's all thanks to your aunt, huh?" said Galinstan. 

Thallium perked up at the mention. Her smile widened, and Galinstan could tell she had tapped into her friend's endless supply of Polonium-fueled admiration. 

"Mhm! She told me how much power it takes to light everything up. What was it again...? Anyway, auntie also told me about how much the solar panels help too."

\- 

Across town, Selenium paused mid-sentence. 

"Hold on, I think I'm going to sneeze." 

-

Thallium and Galinstan continued to walk.

_I can't wait to get home and see auntie!_ thought Thallium. 

_I can't wait to get home and have some hot cocoa_ , thought Galinstan.


	8. Room Service

In a quiet hospital room a lone girl sat up in bed and gazed out the window. Her hands were folded on her lap and her face wore a calm if pensive expression. 

"Anybody home?" 

She turned from the window to see a girl standing by the doorway, a modest pile of books in her arms. 

"Polonium!" 

Setting the books down and sitting next to her on the bed, Polonium took her sisters hand. Radon opted for a long hug, her lithe arms holding Polonium tightly. 

"How are you feeling today?" Polonium asked. 

"I'm fine," Radon answered, her eyes drifting towards the pile of books Polonium had brought with her. 

Polonium smiled and took one from the top of the pile. 

"I tried to pick ones that you hadn't read before." 

She handed it to an upbeat Radon who accepted it gratefully. She glanced at the cover and flipped through the pages. Fantasy was one of her favorite genres, and she could tell the thought Polonium had put into her selection. 

"Polonium?" Radon asked, looking up from the cover at her big sister. 

"Yes?" 

"Would you like to, um, read it with me?" 

"Of course!" Polonium responded. 

She sat down shoulder to shoulder with Radon and opened the book, and together the two sisters began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set however many years ago.


	9. After Class

"Thaaaaal?"

"...what is it?" 

"Can you come outside for a second? I need to ask you something." 

-

Thallium met her friend Galinstan outside of the classroom, the latter breathing heavily as if she had run there. 

"What's wrong?" Thallium asked. 

"Come with me," Galinstan said, taking her hand and dragging her along. Turning the corner, Galinstan blurted out: "Have you ever been in love?" 

Thallium froze, her face becoming instantly flushed. 

"Erm, yes, I have." 

"Really?" Galinstan asked, seemingly forgetting the purpose of their conversation. "Do I know her?"

"You were saying, Gal?" 

"Oh, right. Well, I think I'm in love with..."

-

"Honestly, Gal! She's a married woman!"

The two walked back to the classroom, Galinstan hanging her head as Thallium lectured her. 

"Besides, you're not actually in love with her, you just like her music, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," grumbled Galinstan. 

Stopping in front of the classroom, Thallium turned to face her friend. 

"Don't worry, when you find someone that you really love, you'll know it," she said, smiling at her friend. 

"Thanks, Thallium," Galinstan replied, returning the smile sheepishly. "But what about that pornstar with the huge brea-"

Thallium slammed the door in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galinstan is usually mature. Her weak points are older women and cuddling with Cd.


	10. Sudden Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of Gold and Silver's early dates.

Silver glanced at her watch and back up at the rain falling steadily outside of the awning she stood under together with Gold. 

"It doesn't look like it's going to let up any time soon," Silver announced. 

Patting herself dry, she turned to the girl at her side and was surprised to see the tears that were welling up in her eyes. 

"What's wrong, Gold?" 

"We were supposed to go on a date today," Gold said, wiping her cheeks, "and now it's ruined." 

Silver opened her umbrella and stepped out into the rain. She held out her hand, smiling invitingly at Gold. 

"Come on, let's go. Stand close to me so you don't get wet." 

Gold clung to Silver's arm, the two standing closely under the umbrella. Suddenly, the rain didn't bother Gold so much.


	11. Identity Crisis

"...well, anyway, please tell Ms. Praseodymium not to keep auntie too long, won't you? I'll have dinner waiting for her at home," Thallium said.

"Of course," replied Ruthenium professionally. 

"Leave it to us," added Rhodium punctually. 

"Thank you, Ruthenium," Thallium said, looking at Ruthenium. "And thank you, Rhodium," she said, looking at Rhodium. "Goodnight," she finished as she began to walk away. 

Ruthenium turned towards Rhodium and Rhodium turned towards Ruthenium, and cold sweat overtaking them both. 

"And we even..."

"...switched places this time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She can tell them apart.


	12. Skin Contact

Copper lay back in bed with Zinc's head between her legs. Her stomach fluttered as she felt Zinc's tongue against her skin. She moaned and gasped, biting her lip as she tried to keep from trembling, but Zinc's touch and words of loving encouragement were too much for her. 

"Aaah...mom!" she cried out passionately. 

Copper instantly froze, eyes wide with realization. She was blushing a deeper shade of blue than Zinc had ever seen before and clapped her hands over her mouth as if she was afraid of what she might say next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on some old discussions.


	13. Intoxicating Scent

Polonium reclined on the couch, unwinding from a long day at work. Rejuvenated from a hot shower and wrapped in a bathrobe, she rested while Thallium diligently took it upon herself to do the laundry. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Thallium heard her aunt ask. 

"I'm fine, you just worry about resting!" Thallium replied decisively. 

She returned to her task, but stopped when she held her aunt's worn shirt in her hands. Polonium's scent still lingered on it. After making sure she was still alone, Thallium lifted the garment to her face and inhaled deeply, then let out a content sigh. 

"I'm going to get dinner started, okay?" Polonium announced. 

Thallium snapped back to reality. She thanked her, suddenly feeling embarrassed, and hurried to finish the laundry.


	14. Dedication

_I didn't think auntie was such a fan of science fiction,_ Thallium mused, standing before the bookcase in Polonium's apartment. _And there are so many too,_ she thought, admiring the collection. _It must be the whole series._ Meticulously kept, not a single volume appeared out of place.

Selecting one at random, she opened it and turned to the first page.

 _To my dearest sister,_ read the dedication.

Her curiosity satisfied, Thallium returned the book to the shelf. With Polonium on her mind, she busied herself in anticipation of her return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thallium stumbles upon her aunt's Unobtanium collection.


	15. Galinstan's First Kiss

"Gally, let's play house!" said Stellite. "I'll be your wife." 

"Hmm, okay," replied Galinstan, who stood, took a few steps back, then turned and pretended to open a door. 

"Hi, I'm home!" 

"Okay, now come here," Stellite directed her. 

Galinstan crouched in front of Stellite, who placed her hands on her babysitter's cheeks and then, without warning, planted a big smooch right on her lips. Surprised, Galinstan nearly fell backwards. 

"Stell, where did you learn that?" she stuttered. 

"I saw mom and Nickel doing it," Stellite replied innocently, already busy pretending to prepare dinner.


	16. Recipe for Disaster

"Oops," Carbon said as the kitchen began to fill with smoke. From across the room she heard a cough. 

"Mom! Are you okay?" she could hear her daughter Steel ask. "Did you try to cook something again?" 

"I'm fine," Carbon said, laughing nervously, "but I can't say the same about your dinner..."

What remained of her attempt at a meal was reduced to little more than a burnt residue stuck to the bottom of a pan, as usual. 

"It's okay," Steel said as the smoke began to clear, revealing her mother's embarrassed expression. "I'll just reheat something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a miracle the fire alarm didn't go off.


	17. An Accidental Meeting

With a dazed expression on her face, Niello sat on the floor as the pile of papers that had moments ago been balanced precariously in her arms fell to the ground around her. 

"Are you okay?" Shakudo asked, as surprised to see Niello there as Niello was to be there, kneeling down without missing a beat to help clean up the scattered papers. 

"I think so," replied Niello absently, too busy fixed her askew glasses to realize Shakudo had initially extended a hand for her. "I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking," she admitted. 

The two gathered the papers, Niello periodically glancing up at Shakudo. _Despite how long she's been with the family,_ Shakudo thought, _it seems like I still don't know anything about her._ Her thoughts were interrupted when she looked up to see that Niello was now staring intently at her, just before the blonde reached out her hand to stroke her cheek. Shakudo's heart skipped a beat, her professionalism momentarily shattered. 

"Oh!" Niello said, her entire aura changing in an instant. "I thought there was something on your face, but it was just a smudge on my glasses."

She removed her glasses with an airy laugh and wiped them clean, leaving Shakudo's uncharacteristically embarrassed reaction completely unnoticed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copper: 9 years old  
> Titanium: 11 years old

Copper clung to Titanium while sitting behind her on the bike, the latter peddling with increasing rapidity as the scenery flashed by. 

"Don't worry Copper," Titanium said with a grin, sensing her friend's nervousness. "Just hold on to me!" 

Titanium, however, had spoken too soon. With an unanticipated swerve the bike wobbled beneath them and sent the two tumbling to the ground. 

"Ouch," Titanium groaned, sitting up and dusting herself off. "Are you okay, Copper?" 

She turned to see Copper sitting across from her with a shaken expression. Relieved, she stood to help her to her feet, only then noticing the bloody scrape on Copper's knee and the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes. 

"Copper!" 

Titanium hurried over to her friend just as she burst into tears. _What should I do?_ Titanium began to panic, unable to calm her down. Going with her first instinct, she knelt down and lifted Copper up onto her back, holding her securely in place. _She's even lighter than she looks,_ Titanium thought as she began to carry her back towards her home. 

\--

"Mom!" 

Mithril and Gold turned from their conversation to see Titanium supporting a tearful Copper. 

"Oh my, what's happened now?" asked Gold. 

The two women stood to meet them, Gold moving to reassure her daughter and Mithril giving her own a stern talking to about safety. 

"You know," Mithril said once things had calmed down, "Aren't they cute together?"

"Titanium looked so heroic today," complemented Gold.

"Imagine if..." Mithril's voice trailed off suggestively, the two sharing a smile at the possibility before they began to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a name for this chapter. Happy second anniversary, Metall/u/rgy.


	19. Roleplay

Iridium tucked her fountain pen behind her ear, sweeping her purple hair aside. 

"Remember when I cut my hair short for that play?" she asked, thinking aloud. 

"I remember how good you looked," replied Osmium with a smile. 

"Think I could pull that look off now?" joked Iridium.

"Well now, what part would you be playing this time?" 

"One that's much, much more important."

"What would that be?" 

"The wife and mother of two charming maidens." 

Iridosmine couldn't help but overhear her mothers flirting with each other. _I hope that Electrum and I can be like that soon,_ she thought.


	20. H, to O

"Hydro! Can you hear me?" 

Oxygen held her phone aloft as the visage of her wife Hydrogen appeared on the screen. 

"Loud and clear," she replied, smiling. "How have you been keeping up?" 

"Great! Just the other day..."

Hydrogen listened to her wife chatter about her adventures, nodding occasionally. 

"Do you know where you are right now?" she asked during a lull. 

Oxygen glanced around her makeshift campsite, then back to Hydrogen's patient image. 

"Not...exactly, but that's half the fun, isn't it?" 

"Do you remember that your phone also has a map?" 

"Yes," said Oxygen thoughtfully, "it's the map that'll lead me home to you."


	21. Super Powered Imagination

_Hmm, I don't remember going out_ , thought Platinum. _Or owning an outfit like this..._

"Ufufufu! Timely as always, my dear Handwavium!" 

"Huh? Who said that?" 

"Up here!"

Platinum raised her head and saw a woman levitating high above her, wearing an equally ridiculous outfit. Even more shocking was her resemblance to a certain artisan she knew. 

"Cobalt? Is that you? What are you doing up there?" 

"Er, no!" fumbled not-Cobalt. "I'm Mother Time, and-"

Her speech was ended prematurely by an alarm that began to go off. Glancing at the watch on her wrist, a worried look overtook her. 

"Oh my, I need to pick my daughter up from school today," she said. "Be a dear and meet me at this time tomorrow so we can continue, won't you?" 

"Huh?" replied Platinum.

\-- 

"Hey, Platinum...Plat?" 

Platinum yawned and opened her eyes to see Cobalt leaning over her. She sat up, still groggy from sleep. 

"I've got to go pick Stellite up now, okay?"

"You know," said Platinum, "I just had the weirdest dream..."


	22. Roll Call

"This months meeting of the unofficial official Tin fan club is hereby in session," announced Vanadium. "As our first order of business, we will now conduct roll call." 

Vanadium cleared her throat. 

"Co-president?" 

"Present," replied Galinstan. 

"Co-treasurer?" 

"Present," replied Galinstan. 

"Co-secretary?" 

"Present," replied Galinstan. 

"Co-vice president?" Vanadium asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Next time, I'm doing roll call." 

"Moving on," said Vanadium, shuffling around a stack of doubtlessly important documents. "Excellent, everything seems to be in order. We can now get started on today's first topic of discussion..." 

"Motion to discuss the finer points of how great Tin's latest album is!" Galinstan said, standing from her chair. 

"Motion approved! Let's get started."


	23. Practice Makes Perfect

"You're getting better," Titanium said, wiping away the sweat from her brow. 

"Really, you think so?" beamed an out of breath Electrum, tennis racket in hand. 

"Mmhmm. Soon you might even be able to beat me," Titanium casually admitted, cracking a smile. 

Titanium's praise seemed to do wonders towards renewing Electrum's stores of energy, her eyes lighting up eagerly at the prospect of victory. 

"Thanks Titanium! I'm going to keep practicing!" she said, waving goodbye and jogging back to the court. 

_Soon?_ thought Titanium, waving in return and smiling pleasantly. _Never mind that, she almost had me beat today!_


	24. Love Sick

"You want me to diagnose you?" Zirconium asked, facing the young woman who had approached her seeking advice. "You don't seem sick to me. Why don't you have a seat and tell me what's wrong?" 

"Well...lately there are times when I've been feeling feverish, like I'm burning up. I can feel my heart rate rising faster and faster and I can't seem to concentrate on anything," recalled Niobium. 

"And how often does this happen?" 

"Whenever I'm around you," she confessed. 

Zirconium could only flounder uncertainly in response, Niobium's surprise attack catching her completely off guard. 

"Oh no," gasped Niobium, "it's contagious!"


End file.
